


Never too tired

by kel33



Category: CockyBoys RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kel33/pseuds/kel33
Summary: My first pairing is Cole Claire and Calvin Banks. Hope you guys like it x





	Never too tired

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a few years since I last posted anything, so I'm thinking of doing a series based on porn characters, mostly cocky boys.

Cole inhales deeply letting the smoke fill his lungs before slowly exhaling, laying back feeling his body melt into the many cushions scattered around the floor. He was going to take a nap he was exhausted after being up so early travelling most of the day to get here, but he couldn't not yet he had just found out who his new scene partner was and excited was an understatement, he'd requested a scene with Justin brody when he'd first signed up only to be told that he didn't do porn any more too busy modeling for high end designers, but he'd come back and Cole was definitely the cat who got the cream because he was booked to do a scene with him tomorrow. He felt like he was going to burst he had no chance of holding back till tomorrow and sleep was definitely out of the question, he needed a release. Although Cole had a very very good imagination, they had still given him a script it detailed every delicious thing Justin was going to do to him and as he lay back picturing every detail he moved his hands down unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them and his underwear down to his knees he started to stroke his painfully hard erection slowly savouring each long stroke, he then brought his other hand to the tip gathering the precum onto his fingers before lowering it down underneath him to rub his sticky fingers against his hole and pushing his butt against his hand, he moaned loud as the first finger edged its way in, the second not far behind as slowly his hole loosened to the intrusion. He hadn't realised how close he was as his hips started to move up and down riding his own fingers as he picked up the pace jerking his cock, the moaning becoming a shallow panting as he came pasting his stomach and hand in come.

Calvin had seen Cole disappear upstairs probably to one of the bedrooms to get high and take a break, when he arrived he had looked tired and Calvin really felt for him maybe he'd give him a few minutes then go see if he needs help relaxing maybe re-enact there last scene, now that was something else that boy was amazing and Calvin couldn't wait to get his hands on him again just thinking about the noises he makes was causing his cock to twitch. Calvin made his way up the stairs and before he even reached the top there it was that amazing sound coming from one of the bedrooms, in fact it was the only room with the door wide open because despite his sweet innocent look Cole could be a little shit sometimes, he was a flirt and a tease. When Calvin reached the door he was frozen as he took in the view, Cole half dressed with his head back fisting his cock with one hand as the other was under him fingers in his hole as he rode out his orgasim.

Cole still glassy eyed turned his head with a big grin on his face, looked straight at Calvin and bringing his come covered fingers upto his mouth slowly began to lick and suck on each finger. Calvin almost ripped his jeans to get them off, then spitting on his hand and covering his cock he kneeled in front of Cole, who spread his legs wider invitingly. Calvin knowing the boy could take it slid his full length smoothly into his hole as Cole tipped his head back groaning in pleasure. Calvin waited until he was use to the feeling of being so full before he started to pump his hips picking up the pace quickly making each thrust count until all Cole could do was hold on and enjoy the ride, it didn't take long until Calvin was coming as deep inside Cole as he could, Cole soon following squirting come all over cavins stomach. Afterwards Calvin laid down beside Cole wondering if he should get him to lick the come from his stomach maybe they could go for round two, but as he looked to his side curled in a ball Cole was snoring quietly fast asleep.


End file.
